Running from death
by AkiraRyuu1
Summary: My character, Akira, has strong magic potential that has yet to be unlocked. Running from her country and a man that has tried to kill her for so long, She fears he may know more about her than she does. Hes closer than you'd think.. She ends up in Yuukos shop, and ends up traveling with the group as payment for her wish. (Rated M for possible future events and a bit of swearing.)
1. Chapter 1

***~*This is my first fanfic, so I'd like to hear some pointers or some guidelines I could go by to help make this better in the future ^^ *~***

I just wanted to get away, you know?

I wanted to get away from everything.  
I wanted to run, and not look back.  
I didn't want to remember.  
I didn't want to be remembered.  
I didn't want to be known.  
I didn't want to be seen.  
I didn't want to see myself.  
I didn't want to be heard.  
I didn't want to be heard of.  
But guess what?  
Tough shit.

I passed out in front of a shop, a bit odd I'll give it that, but there was something a bit intriguing about it. I guess while I was running, I didn't notice i was being drawn to that place. All I remember before I passed out was seeing a rather tall boy with black hair, looking at me. I woke up maybe a few hours after that? I don't really know, and i dont really care.

I woke up on a futon. I open my eyes a bit and shift, and the first thing I hear is something yelling in my ear. " You're awake!" By reflex, I pull my arm back and hit it. It flew against the wall and whined. " W-Why would you hurt mokona?" I blink, my vision still hazy. After sitting up and rubbing my eyes, I look over at it again. I'm so damn confused. " Im sorry, you startled me... " The black, egg shaped, rabbit looking thing rubbed it's head.

" I-I'm sorry..." I sighed lightly, feeling a bit bad. It was really cute, I regretted hitting it. " You know, yelling into someones ear right when they wake up isn't a good form of saying hi..." I hear footsteps from behind a tinted screen door. I turn to it and it opens, revealing the tall boy with black hair. " You're that boy.." I looked at him and he nodded, sitting down by the futon. " Yes, I saw you walking outside of the shop. You looked lost, and I was going to help you find out where you were going. But, you collapsed before I could say anything, so I carried you inside." I looked at him, nodding.

The black rabbit thing jumped up infront of me. " You were coming to Yuuko and you passed out before you could get here!" I yawned, my thoughts still boy with the black hair blinked at my response, looking a bit confused himself. " You did come to see Yuuko, didn't you? that's the only reason why anyone comes here." I recognise the name. Where I come from, shes known as the Dimensional witch. I actually know her quite well, I had asked her to help me before, but that was before this kid was here.

Yuuko seems to enter the room at the mention of her name. " ah, hello again Akira. " I smile at the fact she remembered my name. " Hello, Yuuko." She smiles and sits beside the boy. " I'm sorry for the terrible service my manslave has given you." The boy looks a bit irritated at the comment, and looks at her. I just laugh, his face is funny looking. " Haha, that's alright. " I said, smiling.

Yuuko nodded, looking to the black rabbit thing. " These two are new to you, yes? " I nodded.  
" I dont know who they are.." Yuuko looks to the black rabbit. " That's mokona, he is a very special being that allows me to communicate with the other, white mokona. The other is put away, though. He isn't needed at the moment, but soon he will be." She looks to the black haired boy. " And this reckless idiot is Watanuki. He wanted to get some demons off his back -literally- so he came to my shop asking me for help." I giggled a bit. " Watanuki, as in April first?" Watanuki gets loud and looks more irritated than before. " More like you forced me into this place and bribed me to become your servant!" Yuuko smokes a pipe, then blows it out, closing her eyes. "Now calm down Watanuki, we have a guest."

Mokona laughed, and hopped in my lap. I pet the top of his head. " I'm sorry for hitting you earlier..." He shook his head. " No, im sorry for yelling in your ear." I pet his head and moved my hand over the blue gem. " Ah, it's alright." Yuuko smiled and tapped out the ashes of her pipe. She dismissed the two, and we spoke.

I'll make it short and sweet what happened after that. Basically, I told Yuuko what i wanted her help with. Though when she asked for compensation, I had nothing that was valuable to me, except maybe my sword and magic. She told me she had an idea, and the time would soon come when she would help me run away.

A few days after that, I had gotten new clothes. White shorts with a dark blood red tank top, a white tail coat lined with red, and black leather boots. I had a fanny pack strapped around my waist where I kept all of my things I needed, including things I shrunk down to size. I had my dual blades strapped to my belt, and fingerless battle gloves on. My long, dark red hair-more of a brown with red tint- was pulled up with a red ribbon.

Not too long after that, while i was helping Watanuki clean, the wind started to pick up, and i recognised the clothes Yuuko was wearing. This was obviously a special wish- A dimension traveling wish if you will- and she wanted me to be present when these happened. Though it was raining, I left the cleaning to Watanuki, and went to where she was. Yuuko turns to me as the wind gets rougher, and I stand next to her.

" Remember the bit of magic you know, and never forget it. You'll need it, especially now." I didn't know much about magic, all i could do was duplicate items and shrink them, and my best ability outside of objects is healing. I could also read peoples pasts, though I didn't need to do much of that. I nodded, looking forward as something seeps out of the sky, hitting the ground and dispersing, revealing three different men and one girl.

I look at all of them, finding their strengths by what they look like. A very tall man, Possibly over six feet, had a sword strapped to his side. _He looks a bit foreign, could be from japan judging that the sword is a katana_. The young boy, who was holding the young girl, had on a brown cloak and goggles. The cloak was a bit torn around the edges. _I have no idea where he and the young girl could have come from, I havent seen people dressed like this before_. I looked to the blond man, just a bit shorter than the tallest. I'm a bit surprised, he's looking at me and smiling, waving lightly. I smile a bit, then look to his cloak. It's long, white and fuzzy at the edges, with a blue pattern on it. He carried a staff as well, and he had on various other clothes under the cloak. _He probably came from somewhere cold, and he has strong magic too. i can sense it. _

I watch as the witch takes their compensation after they introduce themselves. The tallest mans sword; the blond mans tattoo; and... the young boys compensation hit me right in the heart. I felt so bad for him, that she'd never remember him no matter what. I felt like i was gonna cry, and I wanted to hug him. I was pulled away from my train of thought at the sound of my name.

" Akira. " Yuuko said, looking at me. " For your compensation you will go and help look for the memory feathers." I nodded, and looked back at the men, noticing all of them looking at me. Yuuko called the white mokona, and gave him to me. I smiled lightly at him, and she put her hand on my shoulder. " I can tell already there are trust issues within the group. Mainly you, Kurogane." He scoffed and raised his voice. " I'm not traveling with these idiots, I want to go back home to Japan! I don't even know them, short of names, and this bitch has a wepon! I don't trust her." I rolled my eyes lightly. The blond continued to smile, and looked to me as well as the young boy. Yuuko spoke again, ignoring the tall mans comment.

" Now, Akira is a very trustworthy person. Though of course, she needs to trust you as well. I know you have already introduced yourselves, but do so again." the young boy looked to me, then back to the girl worried. I shake my head. " We can do introductions later, it's alright. I want to go, and get her feather. The boy is worried, and I can trust him."

Yuuko smiles and nods, as I walk over to the group, staying between the blond and the young boy, that was now wearing a surprised look on his face. Yuuko starts the transportation, and speaks before we leave. " Fai, Kurogane, as far as where she came from and what shes been through, she is a lot like you both. Treat her well." I smile, as we were transported to a different world.

I can tell this is going to be fun, in the good and sarcastic way..

**Thanks for reading~! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2- Reading between lines

***~* Thank you for viewing my fanfic ^^ If you haven't read the past chapters, you can go back and read how I met the group and what happened before we were transported ^^ Or, you can read from here ^^ Arigatou~! *~***

.

.  
We arrive in a new world, though I wouldn't say it's much of a landing... we fall from the sky and hit the ground. I brace myself to hit the ground, but I feel that I have landed on something soft and warm. I look up, and see the blond smiling at me. He pats my head. "Now, we don't need our lovely guest to get hurt on the first run, do we?" I blush lightly and get off of him quickly. I turn to the others after I stand and brush off my shorts. After a little bit, the young boy wakes, then quickly finds the girl, holding her again.

Mokona hopped into the blonds arms. The young boy spoke, looking over at me." Thank you for allowing us to do the introductions later... I am worried about her, so i wanted to start as fast as possible.." I smile and walk over, patting his head. " Its alri-" I stop. I look over to the side to see the tallest holding his katana to my neck. " Ok, listen. I don't know who the hell you are, or where you came from. But just because that damn witch told me to trust you doesn't mean i will. " He spoke in a serious tone, it almost worried me that he might be up to something. I sigh and nod, moving his katana away. " I get it, big guy. " I glare at him lightly. " That also means I don't trust you off the bat either, and you aren't making a very good impression."

The young boy interrupts us with a comment. " What did i miss? do any of you know where we are?" The blond sits and, with the usual smile, answers. " To tell you the truth I don't know where we are. I can tell you one thing about it though, this place is nothing like what I left behind.." He looks to all of us. " What about you?" The tall man just scoffed. The blond chuckled lightly. " You know i havent seen you let go of that girl once since i met you." Mokona speaks in a kind of loud, high voice. "Mokona likes to be carried too!" I laugh, and me and the tall man silently dismiss the fight. The blond looks to me. " Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Fai." The young boy also looks to me. " I'm Syaoran." Fai smiles. " I suppose i already knew that but it's always nice to formally introduce ourselves. So, what do we call this sellom fellow in black?" The tall man looks to Fai. " You call me my name. Kurogane."

" Kurogane, huh... how about, Kurgie, or maybe Kuro-puu.." Mokona jumps up in excitement. It made me smile to see everyone happy, short of Kurogane. " Kuro-puu! Kuro-puu! Kuro-puu! Pick me up! pick me up!" He gets frustrated and yells at mokona. " I'm not gonna and its KUROGANE!" I look back to Syaoran, seeing him a bit more worried than before. " Whats wrong, Syaoran? " He looks to me. " Her skin is cold..." A boy interrupts us. " Hey! what're you doing? Get out of the street!" I look over. " huh?" He looks worried and his eyes are a bit odd-looking. " Oh no don't tell me you're not from around here! I guess i should have known by the clothes you're wearing..." Fai speaks up. " Oh no, we aren't. Great observation. " The boy tries to coax us out of the road, and Fai asks a question. "Before who starts what?" Then, a big guy- and i mean like a short fat guy - interrupts us.

Long story short, they attacked us with, i guess a form of magic, called Kudan. The man who fought for their side was names Shougo, and his kudan was the element water. Syaoran has fire. He also got a feather back for her during the battle, and it made me happy to see her get a memory back. I'm glad she was ok. A nice couple let us stay at a hotel they owned, the wife being a holder of strong siritual powers. Turns out, they owe Yuuko a favor. We also learned that mokonas eyes would get big when he sensed a feather. He sensed one around that shougo character Syaoran fought for like two seconds.

Kurogane crosses his arms, sitting on the floor like the rest of us with his legs crossed as well. In the middle of a conversation between Syaoran and Mokona, Kurogane interrupts. " Leave me out of this. Im going back home. That's my only goal. As far as me putting my neck on the line for you or helping you with your situation, don't count on it." I glare at him. " Well, either way you're stuck with us. I actually care about these kids.." Fai looks to me. " You havent known us for a day and you already care so much about Syaoran and Sakura... you're very compassionate. That's a nice trait to have, especially at the moment."

I smiled, and nodded. " Well, I can agree, but i think if even Kuro-ass was in some deep shit i'd try to help him out." He starts to yell at me but i look at him. " Or, well he wont need MY help, he can take care of him self~!" I say in a semi sarcastic voice. He shuts up, though i know he thought about saying something. Fai laughs a bit. " I see what you mean, you're a very kind person Aki. Ah, may I call you Aki? Or maybe some different nicknames?" I nodded, smiling lightly. " You can call me what you like. "

Kurogane raises his voice. " Oh, so you ask her if you can call her a nickname but you just off the bat call me one, huh?" me and Fai laugh lightly. I smile seeing that those two get along so well. " Calm down, aren't you oldest here? I thought you were more mature. Though, even if Fai did ask you and you refused, i know he'd just call you nicknames anyway. It's something new to him, and its fun for him." Fai blinks, surprised at me noticing his feelings that quickly. He then went back to wearing a smile. " Excellent observation, Miss Aki. "I smiled and then looked to Syaoran. " I'm sorry I couldnt be of much help before... " He shakes his head. " Ah, no its fine. "

I nod to myself and look right at Fai. I'm not sure why i looked to him in particular, though. "Can I ask you and the rest a serious question?" Kurogane looks over, not pleased. Fai nods, smiling still. Syaoran nods, looking to me. " What is it? " Syaoran asks, looking a bit worried. "I'm just asking and you don't have to accept it, ok?" I wait to hear kurogane fuss, but he doesn't. " Would you mind if I read your pasts..?" They all blinked in surprise. It stayed silent for a bit and Syaoran broke it. " You can read mine if you like. It doesn't matter much to me, what matters most is getting the princess' feathers back..." I smile. " You're such a sweet guy..." he blushed a bit. I take his hands and don't go too far back. Something is blocking me. I read the most important parts of his past, and smile.

" I can tell you love her, and I do feel sorry for her not being able to remember you.. but, even if she did forget you, just remember one thing. She fell in love with you too, and if you're still the same person you were that day on the rock when she snuck out to see you, she'll fall in love with you again." He smiled, nodding. " I'm going to go back a bit farther now, to see what happened before..." Fai looked a bit worried at me saying that, but I didn't take notice of it. I read his past, and something stops me in the middle.

I get shocked by a powerful magic as my eyes widen and I'm thrown away from him. I brace myself, but Fai catches me again. I feel a bit weak now, panting lightly. Syaoran looks worried. " I-Im sorry! did I do something?" Syaoran asks,worrying a bit too much. I shake my head, as Fai sets me down and lets me lean on him. " No, No it's alright... I just was reckless." I look to Kurogane, who has been quiet for a while now. I notice he is asleep, against the wall. I look up at Fai and blush, moving off of his chest, feeling a bit light-headed. " Thank you again, Fai. It feels like you're always catching me when I fall..." He smiles." well what can I say, I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

I looked to him, smiling and shaking my head a bit. " You and Syaoran are the first gentlemen I've seen or known in years... but, can I read your past..?" He blinks a bit, and it stays silent for a bit. He shakes his head. " No, I would like it if you didn't... at least not at the moment." I nod. "alright then."

Fai seems to have taken a fast liking to me. I guess that's good, and I can trust him. I don't have a choice, though. We're all kind of stuck together, and anything can happen at the moment.

I was right. Big mistake. Even going for a walk is lethal here. The big problem is, I walked alone.

.  
.

***~* I figured I'd write a continuation, since I'm getting ideas and I don't want to forget them ^^ Hope you liked, and I'd still appreciate your opinion whether it is good or bad ^^ Some pointers on things I could improve to make the story better running would be nice as well, anyway, Arigatou~! *~***


	3. Chapter 3-A beautiful Sleepless night

*~*FINALLY JEEBUS YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS MY LAPTOP  
I lost all of my chapters I had typed beforehand, though, so that's why It took so long, I had to nag my brain to remember where the story went. Im SOOOO sorry, but Im back now ^^ *~*  
\- Authors note-  
I might have to skip a bit in time through this one, so bear with me~

Well, shit.  
This place is getting on my nerves now, I cant even walk outside.  
Oh well.

I woke up, my mind and vision hazy. I sat up, looking around and watching specifically for any people. What do I see? This guy, a few feet taller than me with grey hair and goggles.  
_Wait a minute, I remember this dude. Water Manta-ray looking yeah, I miiiight be in trouble. _I blink actually a bit surprised at this point.. what does he want with me anyway? I don't even have a kudan right now.. not that I need one.

I manage to stand, seeing we are on the top of a building. " uhm... Shougo?" He turns and looks to me.

" I see you're awake," He stands and stretches, smirking to himself. " do you have anything you need before I ask what I need to ask?" I shrug. " Guess not," I say, crossing my arms and leaning on one of my legs. " Its not like I have a say anyway, there's a reason you couldn't just come up and have a normal conversation with me." He laughs and walks over, nearing his hand towards the top of my head. I smack my hand against his, and look up to see hes wearing a surprised face. " I was just going to ruffle your hai-" I cut him off, and speaking in a more serious, demanding tone. " Just ask the question."

Shougo nods and clears his throat. " you see, i'm tired of fighting with the other gang. You seem to be.. neutral, as of now, but I was going to ask if you wouldnt mind joining us.. you have strong will power and you have a very Powerful Kudan. Maybe with you, we could stop all the fighting.." I raise my eyebrow, and smirk.  
" That's bull. My kudan power shouldn't concern you if you're looking for peace. Sorry, 'buddy' but I'm not going to stay here long anyway. Me joining your side or his- what does it matter?" He rubs the back of his head. " W-well, I mean.. I guess your kudan would be..." I turn away from him, walking towards the edge of the building. " If you want peace, you'll have to make it yourself. I'm going home, I'm hungry. By the way, shougo," I stand on the edge of the building, my heels dangling off. "You owe me lunch for dragging me up here, got it? Be at whatever food place at 12 tomorrow, or you wont have a butt to fall onto when I take you down." I smile at him and fall backwards, flying back to where we were staying.

Sakura, Mokona, and Syaoran all look very confused and worried.  
Fai and Kurogane on the other hand are the same as always. Fai is all smiley and optimistic, and Kuro-ass is still Kuro-ass.

How long was I gone..? I didn't think it was that long..

Syaoran ran up to me and put a blanket on my shoulders. "Its cold, might want to stay warm.." Sakura brought me some food that fai and her had nicely made for breakfast. She looked up to me with those adorable caring green eyes. " Are you ok? You've been gone since last night, we all got pretty worried.." Kurogane interrupts yet again, with an unnecessary comment. " Not me, don't make false statements.." Fai laughs and pokes his cheek. " Kuro-Puu was very worried, he wanted to go out looking for you-" Kurogane hops up, and goes down the hall. " Whatever, don't put words in my mouth."

There was a little awkward silence until I heard a faint sound from Fai.  
" Hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu... Kuro-tan is maaaaad~" I laughed and nodded at them. " I'm fine, really. I just ran into someone unexpectedly, and some things were said and some things happened." I ate my food and patted Sakura's hair thanking her. " Thank you, Sakura-hime." Syaoran smiled and stood, taking my plate back to the sink for me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Authors note-  
Im going to start spacing the Dialogue out so that its easier to understand who said what.

I was playing a game with Fai, Syaoran, and Sakura. I made up the game, but it's a very good way to learn about each other.  
F- "Aki-chan, how do we play?" **Fai asked with the usual smile that im growing quite fond of.**  
Me- "Well, it's very simple. We start with me, and go around the square. Each of us is going to say something about the country we came from." **I smile at them, and they nod, sitting up. I clear my throat.** " well, my country has something called a Terian. It's a clock that we use to tell time, but we have to look through the small circle end up to the clouds, and the Terian will detect the angle you are at and where the sun is, and by that it will tell you what time it is." **I look to fai. **" Your turn, mage."  
F- "Well, its... very cold in my country." **he looks to Syaoran and Sakura. **" Go ahead." **He smiles.**  
Sa- " Ah, Clow is a very nice place, the Apples we have are yellow."  
Sy- " Clow also has many ruins, I used to excavate them."

The game goes on for a while, until I have to go to sleep. I get myself comfortable on the couch, since I gave the others the bedrooms. Fai constantly insisted he slept on the couch, though.  
F- "Kuro-puu doesn't like me anyway, Aki-chan, it's alright."  
Me- "nnnnnnnope." **I snuggle into the couch cushion.** "Hes too grouchy, he'll probably complain the whole time i'm in there."  
F- "Pleeeeeeeeease?" **He leans over my arm and rests his head on my shoulder "**come onnnnn Akiiiii "  
Me- "Faiiiiiii come onnnnnn and let me sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep"

F- "But Akiiiii"  
Me- "Alright, alright," **gets off the couch "**but you have to stay up with me. Whoever passes out first loses and has to take the bed.  
F- **Fai chuckles and nods** Alright then.  
We stay up for a lot longer than we should have looking at the stars.  
F- Aki...? are you still awake?  
Me- **I rub my eyes "**OooooOOof coarSE im asleeee—I mean awaaaake"  
F- **He laughs lightly, patting my head "**you should get to bed, Aki-chan".  
Me- "Nooooope,not until you fall asleep.." **I yawn deeply and rub my eyes again.  
**F- **He chuckles and stretches "**I'm sorry, but im afraid I wont get tired as easily as you will."  
Me- "You're a cocky little shit, aren't you?" **I laugh lightly  
**F- "Oh, I wouldn't say that, I'd say I'm stating a fact."** He smiles, but.. it seems like a different smile than usual.**  
Me- You don't have nothin' on me, French Fai. _ Haaaahahahaha that was the most clever sht I have ever thought of ahaheheheheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee im tired oh my gosh why wont he just give up_  
F- **He laughs and smiles the different way again** Haha, that's a new one..  
Me- yeeep... **I yawned, and my kudan finally appeared, but I was on the verge of passing out so I didnt notice until Fai said something about it..**  
F- Ah, quite a pretty Kudan... its very peaceful.  
Me- **I blink and look around, and then I spot it. It's a beautiful, Green Peacock looking animal.. it has somewhat of a larger body, and the wings' as well as the head and tail feathers glow rainbow in the moonlight.** Woah... that's really cooll... **I pass out, falling forward. My kudan catches me with its neck**  
F- **He smiles, picking me up from over my kudan and carrying me to the bed, laying me down.** I win..~

I slept like a rock all night. By the time I woke up, it was time to move on to the next dimension. I insisted on going for lunch before we left, though. We all ended up going to a little cafe, where I found Shougo.  
Me- " Hey buddy, you owe us lunch."  
He turned and nodded, laughing lightly.  
Sh-" Oh well.. I dug myself this hole.. "  
He bought all of our lunches and Kurogane definitely took advantage of that. He got all the stuff he could pronounce and we took some of it with us as leftovers.

I then learned from the group that, well, the problem between the two gangs was already solved while I was gone. He just brought me there to ask that question, what a derp.

I wonder where to now..?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*~* Well, that was this chapter ^^ Tell me which Dialogue format you like best, paragraph or spaced and ill keep it either way ^^ I made it a little shorter than normal because i forgot a few things, sorry for the wait ^^ *~*


	4. Chapter 4- Animal Kingdom

*~* I cut the other chapter off short for a reason, actually ^^ The worlds that they will be going to, will now be completely made up by my imagination. You may see a familiar world or you can request a world for me to put them in, but for now, its allll gonna be from my head ouo Enjoy~ *~*

We appeared in a dark, eerie place. I looked ahead, standing up straight and sighing lightly.  
" I don't like this... something doesn't feel right.. " Kurogane scoffs and starts walking the path. " Whatever, you guys can sit back there if you want, I see a light up there so that must be the place." I run up infront of him and stop him. " Let me go first." Fai looks to me, and then to the kids, smiling and shrugging, looking back to me worriedly. Kurogane gives in and nods, going back to where the others are. I turned toward the light, and I carefully and observantly started walking the path.

There was no wind.  
There was no sun.  
There were no trees.  
No clouds.  
No stars.  
No animals.  
And I sensed no living being.  
The only thing present in this world so far, are the balls of light that float, coordinating with each other on opposite sides. I walked, and relaxed after a bit until I suddenly came upon something.  
"Huh..?" I pulled on what looked like a gate, and it wouldn't budge. I tried over and over, trying to pry it open. This time, however, when I pulled, something shot through me, and it didn't feel good.  
" guuh..." I jumped back by reflex and held my arm. "oOOOOOOooooouch... that hurt..." I heard the mage yell from afar, he seemed to have sensed whatever shot me.  
" Aki-channn, are you ok~?!" I smiled lightly and turned, sending sound waves to him. " im fine, something just shot me.." I walked back to them. ' come on, guys.. I might need you to help me.." Fai and sakura walked up to me, looking at my arm which had now tensed up and the veins were popping out, my skin a pinkish color. " Ooooh noo, it looks like Aki-rii got herself hurt~" I laughed lightly and looked to a worried Sakura, patting her head. " I'm alright, don't worry Sakura."

Kurogane has been quite silent, its worrying me a bit, so I decide to mess with him. " heeeey Kurogane I got a questionnnn.." He looks at me and blinks, sitting up straight and raising his head up in a proud stance " Finally, someone knows my name." he looks back to me. " What's the question, Akira?" I giggled a little bit and Fai watched curiously, showing an interest in joining my scheme. " Ok, so I have this friend, Tim, and he lost his arms." Kurogane nods. " go on.." I laugh a little and wink over at Sakura and Syaoran, who already know what i'm doing because I made this joke up while we were playing the game. I speak up. " knock-knock." Kurogane sighs, slightly irritated. " who's there..?" I open my mouth to say the next thing, but Fai beats me to it, popping up behind him and leaning to his ear. " Not Tim~" I laugh and Kurogane starts chasing Fai again. " You two are so cute.." I giggle, and look to Sakura and Syaoran. " They get along very well, don't they?" I smiled at them and then Fai hid behind me.

" Save me Aki-riii~" I laughed lightly and Kurogane hops to my side and swings his sheathed sword at Fai, but he doesn't hit his bouncing, flamboyant target, as usual. Instead he hits me in the back of the head. I don't even flinch and Fai blinks, tilting his head. " Kuro-puu, I think you hurt Aki~" I turned my head and my violet eyes glow a darker red color. Fai blinked and hid behind Syaoran. "Uh-Ohhhhh..~" Syaoran hid Sakura behind Fai. " uh.. Aki..?" I held my hand up in a pause signal, making Syaoran stop. I turn to face Kurogane completely. Kurogane actually backs up a bit, with a little bit of a cowering look on his face. " It was an accident, jeez..." I sighed and calmed myself, my eyes going back to normal." I wont hurt you this time, but hit me again and you wont have an arm to hit me with." I nodded to the others. " Follow me." I walked and Fai skipped lightly next to me and Sakura. Sakura finally spoke up. " U-uhm so.. miss Aki.." she sounded a bit nervous. " Yes, little lamb?" I asked,turning to face her as Syaoran had moved in front of us and Kurogane in the back to guard.

" W-well I was wondering.. If this trip is payment to Yuuko, then.. what did you wish for..?" I blinked, a bit surprised that the princess was concerned about what I had wished for. " Well.." I looked around, now most of the eyes on me. " It's a long story.. Ill tell you about it when we get this place figured out..." I looked around, and saw we were approaching the gate. " You see, the gate won't open.."

Sakura walked up to it, almost as if by instinct and touched it. I had a mini heart attack, afraid the gate would shock her. " DONT TOUCH—the.. gate..?" The gate opened and I stood confused. After we walked in, it shut right back behind us.

"Well that was helpful.. are you sure your arm is alright, Akira?" I heard Kurogane speak from behind me and I nod. " It's fine, ill heal up in no time." I smile at him. " I'm a big girl, Kuro-burro, no need to worry about me." I giggled as I saw a twitch in his eyebrow from irritation, but he said nothing more.

The town is actually a very beautiful place, lots of colorful lights and decorations, shops, hotels, cafes, restaurants.. Children running around and playing with bubbles and their pets while the parents sat down in a gazebo in the middle of the park.

I smiled and walked around, being a bit skeptical.. had we run into a trap, or is this really a cheerful place? Fai seemed to marvel at all the lights and bubbles, running around and popping them. Mokona awoke from inside his coat and started to hop around, popping with him. I laughed and turned to Sakura and Syaoran. " How do you feel about letting the kids play while we get lunch?" Syaoran chuckled lightly and Sakura giggled, nodding. " Yes, lets."

We all went and got lunch, and for the mean time I left Kurogane in charge. He may be an ass but he's good in a fight. I walked around the town, finding the cheapest hotel and getting a room for all of us. It's two bedrooms, one with two beds in it, two bathrooms, a kitchen and a dining room. It looks pretty nice, to me. I go back and sit at the gazebo with the rest of them. " Fai, have you noticed? " I asked. He looked up from his cake and smiled, swallowing. " Noticed what?" He asked in his usual soft toned voice. " Well.." I began. " The people here aren't normal.. they have-" I blink and my eyes widen a little bit as I look at Sakura.

"Animal parts..." Sakura blinked, feeling embarrassed and looking confused. " Wh-what..?" she asked, sounding concerned. " Sakura, you have.. you have bunny ears.." I look around at everyone else and blink, laughing a bit at Kurogane. " Syaoran, you're a dog.. French-Fai is a cat.. Kuro-puu, you're a bull." I laughed lightly, feeling quite amused. " heheh, you guys are all so cute." Fai points to me, looking above my head with his sky blue eyes. " You're pretty cute as a Tiger too, Aki-ri." I blined and touched my head, feeling my ears. " Have they been here the whole time..?" I look at my butt and I see a tail swaying. " Oh my.. " I blushed a bit, embarrassed that I hadn't noticed sooner. Fai had crept under the table and he was behind my chair, trying to pounce on my tail. " Nya.. Nya.." Fai nyaned every time he tried to catch my tail, and I eventually smacked his face with it. " Bad kitty." He pouted and his ears lowered, he sat up looking at me and making those begging eyes. " pleaaaaaaaaaaase let me play with your tail...?" I laughed lightly and patted his head, standing. " You cant. We have to find the feather." I stretched. " Mokona, do you have any idea if the feather is near?" Mokona nods. " mmmmhm, the feather is close. But it also feels far. It's really weird." I nod. " thank you for the update, Mokona. " I smiled and pet him. " Come with me, I got us a hotel room."

After I lead them to the hotel room, we all went out shopping and got some more airy clothes that we could just lay around in. When we made it back, we made ourselves comfortable, changing and picking our rooms...

" Hey why do I have to share a room with this Idiot?!" Kurogane yelled in disapproval. Fai responded in a giggly, happy tone. " Because the Girls have to sleep together and the guys have to sleep together, silly~" He huffed and sat on the bed, taking up all of it. " You're sleeping on the floor, Got it?" Fai pouts. " Fine, kuro-butt. Im a cat, ill just sleep anywhere and be comfortable." Fai chuckled to himself. Syaoran laughed and sat on him and mokonas bed. " If you want to, You can sleep in my bed Fai." Fai waves at him. " oh, no don't worry, im a bit of an active sleeper. I cuddle and move all over the bed all night." He smiles and rubs the back of his head.

Me and sakura were setting things up in the room, and we were talking in the bath.( me and sakura got the room with the bigger bathroom, which meant a huge tub about the size of a twin sized mattress) Sakura was constantly blushing and covering herself. I laughed lightly. " Don't be embarrassed, little lamb. We're going to be with each other for a while." I smiled at her. " You know, I have to trust someone a lot to even take my shirt off infront of someone, and here we are, all layed up in the nice warm bath." She nods. " M-Mhm.. I-its just.." I tilted my head. " Yes?" She looks up to me. " What is the purpose of those..?" She points to my chest. I blink and laugh a little, because I think shes joking. After a bit, I figure out shes not. " Haha, ohhhhkay well, Boobs are intended to be used to naturally feed our children. In that aspect, they come in many sizes. Guys like boobs though, especially when they're big-ish. Guys are weird. Size doesn't matter to us, but since guys worry so much it causes us to worry." Sakura sighed with relief and stopped hiding herself. " Thank heavens.. I was concerned that because mine are so much smaller there might be something wrong.." I laughed lightly and patted her head. Pulling my long, red hair around to the side of my neck, watching it land on the bottom of the tub. "Don't worry Sakura, you wont need to worry about that ever." I smile, and we wash each others backs.

After spending about two hours in the bath ( yeah, I knoooow a long time ) We got out and I looked at my arm. It still looked the same as when I first got it, but now I was feeling an occasional twang of intense pain. " Why do you hurt so much.." I mutter to myself as I got out and dried off, walking out in my towel and blinking, Seeing Fai about to knock on the door. I blush a bit and by instinct shut the door back in his face quickly. I heard Fai Speak from behind the door. " I-Im sorry Aki-rii, you two were just in there for so long that Syaoran started to get worried but he fell asleep.." I sighed and started draining the water for Sakura. " Its fine, Fai. Can you maybe uh, leave now? Sorry if I'm sounding rude but me and little Lamb here have to get dressed." Fai stutters from outside the door. " Ah, y-yeah ok I'm terribly sorry." I waited until I heard the footsteps disappear and I stepped out, waiting for Sakura and shut the bathroom door, drying my hair. " You have no idea how hard it is to dry your hair when its as long as your knees.. But, I love my hair, soooo I live with it." I smile at Sakura and we get changed.

It's time for bed, and I haven't heard from the boys in a while. It was a bit odd, I have to say, seeing Fai get flustered like that. I mean, I'm almost positive hes had to have seen a few women before. I would expect as much from Syaoran, but Fai? Normally he'd say something like: " hyuu, I'm sorry Aki-rii, we thought you may have died in here since we hadn't heard from you~" and he would have laughed it off, walking away. It was kinda cute too though. I mean, as an action, you know. Kurogane acts cute sometimes, when hes around Fai. _Those two are like Burgers and fries. Hehe. Kurger-burger with a side of Fais. Hahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaa yeah I need sleep. _ I laid in the bed after letting Sakura in, and snuggled into the blanket.

I wake up in the middle of the night groaning in intense pain as my arm pulses, and my tail goes between my legs.  
Ouch.

*~* I made this one extra long, I figured out what was stumping my writing so much and it was the restrictions i put on myself. " only doing events from the worlds they visited". It was a lot more fun to get to make my own ^^ I hope you enjoyed it, and i appreciate Mika for sticking with me even after i left for so long ^^ thank you, I made this one long for you~ *~*


	5. Chapter 5- An Unknown fear of what?

"Shit.." I groaned lightly as the pain pulsed through my body, and started to spread to my shoulder. I stood up off of the bed and bit my bottom lip. I looked to my arm again and it was burning hot like it was on fire, all the veins popped out. I grabbed one of my dual blades that luckily I haven't had to use yet and I take a deep breath, cutting my arm open. Im not gonna say it was a smart decision, but it was so hot under my skin, and the only thing I could think to do was let it air out and cool down. I look to where I cut my arm open, and I see steam coming out of my arm along with the blood.

I got up and went to the bathroom, running water over it. " AAAAA-ffffff ouuuuuchhhhh" I laughed it off, but it still hurt. I looked out to Sakura to make sure I didn't wake her, and just to my luck she was awake now and rubbing her eyes. I quickly turn the water off and wipe up the blood, wrapping the towel around my arm.

" Akira-san...?" She stood and peeked through the door. " Is everything ok..?" I gulped lightly and nodded. " Im fine, my arm was just burning so I thought to help it.." she nods. " Should I go get Syaoran..? I can ask him to run get some things to help the pain.." I shook my head and moved the towel off, showing her. I can't hide it forever, or it will overheat.

" It's cooling off now that I've done that... no need to wake the boys." Sakura blinks and looks to my arm, taking it in her hands. " But it looks so painful..." I laughed lightly. " It's really not that bad..." She blinks and then pulls on my skin, opening the cut. I bite my bottom lip. " W-Whaaaaaat are you doooing?" she squints and looks into the cut. " There's something shiny in there.. did you get glass in it..?" I blink and look down at my cut, sighing lightly. " I might need some help, then.. do you have any tweezers or anything for me to pull it out with..?" I looked up but she had already left. " Saaaaaaaaaakura?" I walked out, looking for her and trying not to move my arm too much. She comes back in the room with Kurogane, Syaoran, and Fai.

" Aki-chan is hurting~?" Fai said a bit too cheerfully, hopping over and looking at it. Kurogane looked at my arm and he looked in it. " I see the shiny thing, you're talking about Sakura, but I don't think its glass..." I sigh and I pull my arm back. " I'm OK you guys, all of you don't have to swarm around me like that.." Kurogane rolls his eyes and backs up. " Fine, sassafras.." Fai hops back silently and pokes Kuroganes cheek. Syaoran walks up to me with his magnifying glass and takes my arm in his hand.

" May I look at it? I have something to get it out with.." I nod and smile, sitting down on the bed and holding my arm out for him. He has Sakura hold the magnifying glass for him while he tries to get it out. " ooooowoowowowowowowoowowww..." Fai leans over and sits by Syaoran, and then he holds my arm still and opens the cut a bit more. " There, Syaoran. It should be easier now." Syaoran nods to Fai and starts to put the tweezers back in, putting the tweezer around the shiny thing.

It's extremely painful when he has a good hold on it. When he touched it, it got hotter and hotter the longer he had it in the tweezers. Meanwhile, Kurogane is on the other side of the room cleaning my dual blade for me. Syaoran kept looking back up at me, and the more pain he saw in my face, the slower he went... that only made it worse. " A—Fffsdajghnerksds.." I bit my bottom lip and flinched a bit when he got it out. Immediately, my arm went back to its normal state, but the cut was still there, and it had began bleeding again.

I sighed and stood, wrapping my arm in the gauze we have in the medicine cabinet. " You know, it really sucks I have this cu-" I stopped myself, because I realized I was about to say something a bit too soon. " This cut, you know, it's going to get in the way.." Fai walked over and sat me down, getting some other stuff. " If we're going to try and keep something from getting infected, we might as well do it right.. right, Aki-rii?" I blinked and nodded. " I suppose so.."

As Fai is doctoring my cut, I overhear Syaoran and Kurogane talking.

"...You think it might be?"  
" Yeah, of coarse. No doubt about it.. can you destroy it, kid?"  
At this point I'm very confused. " what? What is it?" Fai looked over as well.  
Syaoran shook his head and looked at it. " we'll have to put it somewhere else."  
I sighed, speaking up louder. " Do what with what?"  
Kurogane nodded. " ill go do it now if-"  
I'm officially irritated. " FREAKIN- UGH YOU GUYS"  
Syaoran jumps lightly and Fai made a childish ' oooo ' sound.  
" S-sorry, it's not anything serious. Its just a tracker."  
I blinked and pulled my arm away from Fai, getting up to go look at it. " huh,different from my world. That sh- thing hurt when it was shot up in me." I sighed. " I wonder..." I thought about it for a minute, and I looked to Syaoran. " I can't. Please, take it.." I gave it back to Syaoran and backed up a bit, looking at my arm. " I don't trust anything that tracks where I'm going.. ever.."

Everyone looks at me, obviously confused. Fai is still smiling, Kurogane looks suspicious as always. I sigh and walk out, brushing past everyone and getting back in the bed.  
" Im going back to sleep..."  
Kurogane sighs. " you know, you haven't told us anything about you.. And acting irritated about one thing like this isnt putting a good impression."  
I turn, and look at him. " Look who's talking. Go to sleep."  
Sakura blinks and comes over. " Akira-san? Are you ok.."  
" Im fine, little lamb.." I pat her head and lay back down. " I'm just.. I dunno..." I trail off and say no more. My sentence finishes in my head, though.  
_.. Afraid, I guess.._


End file.
